The Side Effects Of Yoga
by Antoinette kaikris
Summary: What was going on in Ichabod's mind during the yoga session. This is my first time please be kind. constructive criticism welcomed.


_**The Real Reason**_

He is a soldier, trained in combat have fight and lived... well sort of; yoga shouldn't be a problem right, wrong!

Its not that his body isn't strong enough to endure the various angles and bends he must assume per Ms. Mills instructions, no his body was strong but his mind in this instant wasn't. It's true that ever since he confronted Katrina about covering up Mary's unfortunate death his nights have been most restless, he was… is, angry, disappointed and hurt, she had hidden so much but he was mostly uncomfortable with the fact that his trust in her was broken.

All this he confided in Abbie after her persistent prodding. Telling him to talk to her because she can't have a distracted and sleepy partner in the fight they need each other to win. She is perfectly right. So now both he and Abbie are doing the downward facing of their dogs because after listening to his woes the lieutenant suggested that this is the best way to relax his mind and to strengthen their muscles since "pure intellect is not going to defeat Moloch".

Everything was going fine until he had to query which muscles he was strengthening by being vertically upside down, "our arms, abs and buns", Irritated by Abbie's answer Ichabod relieved himself of the ridiculous position complaining that he finds yoga neither soothing nor relaxing and yet made more uncomfortable still by discussion of his "double jugs", Abbies reply about buns sounding way better that double jugs had his face going red; not because she said buns again well kind of but mostly because she was assuming the plank position while saying so and with him standing he had a perfect view of her posterior.

You see Ichabod complaining that he doesn't like yoga is the truth but not because he found it strenuous and unrelaxing, no,… the real reason was because to practice yoga apparently Abbie had to dress in clothes that were like a second skin, clothes that accentuated all her womanly attributes, clothes that revealed too much.

Ichabod knows that Abbie is attractive, both her face and body is very pleasing to look at he realized that the first time he saw her out of uniform but there was nothing to guilt about after all he's a man is he not? That is what he always tells himself and he also took comfort in the fact that he has seen countless men even a few women look at her with lust filled gazes it reassures him that he is perfectly normal. But those passersby didn't spend most of their time with or around her so Ichabod conceded that his growing attraction is typical.

With all that had transpired since he escaped the pine box and freed Abbie from Moloch's purgatory he didn't have time to appreciate her attractiveness until he saw her walk in with her yoga attire on and as soon as he felt his appreciation growing for her pleasing frame he dismisses it as he always does "she's a beautiful woman with a beautiful body and I'm a man its perfectly normal". Therefore Ichabod enthusiastically ushered her to begin her planned session, it seemed easy enough, his faith reassured when he realized its just stretches in different position just as she had told him earlier.

Everything was going smooth until Abbie started to demonstrate how to get in to the pigeon pose, "start in the push up position, your palms under your shoulders, place your left knee on the floor near your shoulders with your left heel by your right hip press your palms to the floor and sit back with your chest lifted," settling into the position Abbie closed her eyes releasing a long deep sigh and Ichabod mouth went dry.

A flash of her under him, back arched, sighing just like that as he entered her scuttled across his mind. "By God!" startling Abbie out of her reverie she look at him with questioning eyes, he dismisses her with a twitchy wave of the hand and got into the illustrated position.

To keep his mind from going down the lustful path it seems it want to go he took precaution as not took let his eyes linger more than necessary, he knew guilt would eat him alive if he entertained sexual fantasies of him and Abbie, its not what a gentleman should do, especially not a gentleman who is very much in love with his wife.

Once again everything was going ok Ichabod praising himself silently for having a strong mind and willpower but this was put to the test and he failed miserably when she had them assume the happy baby pose, images of his hands wrapped around her slim thighs pressing them back against her head while he's deep inside her rocking back and forth. Barely holding in his exclamation Ichabod shake the flicker of images from his head and willed himself to concentrate on the exercise.

He however failed tremendously again when the next learnt position was the Cow pose and although Ichabod Gritted his teeth an willed himself to move forward trying to block the illicit images from his mind his resolve was short lived not because of being upside down but because he had inquiry the benefits of such position only to hear her mention buns. The one word brought back the onslaught of images that bombarded his mind while he was been taught the cow pose. He tried to clear his mind by fuming and spouting nonsense about his double jug and hating yoga but the thoughts of her on all fours back arched, him having a handful of her perfect ass pounding into her relentlessly her head thrown back begging him to not stop…

"Crane, Crane, Crane!" Ichabod blinked his way back to see Abbie snapping her fingers in his face "earth to Crane". Ichabod stopped her hand "what are you doing", "you totally zoned out, what was that all about?" Ichabod felt his ears grow hot. "Can we stop this infernal torture called yoga I have my own ways of relaxing", "What do you have in mind" Ichabod didn't reply but a smile slowly spread across his face.


End file.
